Fall On Me
by Sa3m13
Summary: A one shot featuring Bruce comforting the Boy Wonder after he had a bad nightmare. No slash, BruceDick father/son Fanfic


**I do not own Fall On Me, Andrea or Mattteo Bocelli. Nor do I own Batman or Robin. All rights go to their rightful owners. This is simply for fun.**

_I thought sooner or later The lights up above Will come down in circles and guide me to love But I don't know what's right for me I cannot see straight I've been here too long and I don't want to wait for it..._

Dick Grayson woke up, broke out in a terrible sweat and he sat up in the bed, clicking on the lamp that sat on his bedside table and he attempted to stop his hands from shaking as he balled them up into fists, clenching his jaw.

He had a terrible nightmare about a encounter that he and Batman had had a few weeks ago, in which Dick had nearly been killed and it had terrified the young boy.

_Fly like a cannonball Straight to my soul Tear me to pieces and make me feel whole I'm willing to fight for it and carry this weight__But with every step I keep questioning what is true..._

The images continued to flicker through his mind, despite the fact that he was now awake and no longer sleeping. Dick drew his legs up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face into his knees and his body began to shake harder as he cried, for the first time since the event had taken place.

_Fall on me With open arms Fall on me From where you are Fall on me With all your light With all your light With all your light..._

Bruce had went down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, dressed in his night clothes and a robe, unable to sleep as he thought about everything that was coming up in the next week.

He stopped outside of Dicks room listening, thinking he had heard something. He listened closely enough and he could hear quiet sobs coming from inside the room. With a quiet sigh the mans blank expression turned to one of sadness, knowing that the boy that he loved like a son was in so much pain.

He made his way into the room quietly and he sat his tea down on the desk that was beside the door and made his way across the room. Bruce sat down on the bed and he pulled the wonder boy into a hug as he rubbed Dicks back trying to comfort him.

_Soon you will find what your heart wants to know Don't give up hope for I know you are close And all you have ever dreamed, wished you could ever be Is waiting to find you wherever you go Believe in yourself, ever step that you take Know I am smiling with pride everyday My love will forever be, stronger than stone Don't be afraid you are never alone..._

Bruce stayed silent as he comforted Dick, knowing that words were not needed at the moment.

Dick snuggled into Bruce, hiding his face against Bruces chest. "Daddy?" he said once his sobs had turned into quiet tears.

"What is it son?" Bruce asked as he looked down at the young boy.

_Fall on me With open arms__Fall on me From where you are__Fall on me With all your light With all your light With all your light With all your light..._

"When... when that happened I was so scared." Dick admitted, not looking at Bruce.

Bruce nodded, "So was I." he admitted as he handed Dick a tissue.

"You were? Why? Because you might have gotten hurt." Dick asked as he wiped his face.

_I close my eyes and I'm seeing you everywhere I step outside It's like I'm breathing you in the air I can feel you're there..._

"No, because I was afraid that you might get hurt or..." Bruces voice trailed off. "Dick I know I'm not your father but you are still my son and I could not stand if something happened to you."

Dick nodded, "Nothing will, promise." he slightly smiled. "We're a golden team. We're unstoppable."

This caused Bruce to chuckle and he mused Dicks hair. "That's right kiddo. Nothing can stop us. Feeling better?"

Dick nodded in response causing Bruce to chuckle.

_Fall on me With open arms Fall on me From where you are Fall on me With all your light With all your light With all your light..._

"Get some sleep kid." Bruce said as he stood and he made his way out of the room, taking his cup of tea as Dick closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


End file.
